


A kiss at journey’s end

by Cadoan



Series: The story of two men in war, who fell in love [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: The kiss that should have been there right at the end.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The story of two men in war, who fell in love [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581118
Comments: 15
Kudos: 231





	A kiss at journey’s end

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Rise of Skywalker a second time and I liked it even more the other time around.
> 
> Thank you Oscar and John for acting the romance that Disney wouldn’t let us to have.

The relief and joy Poe felt after he laid eyes on Finn when they were back down on the ground after the final battle of Exegol, was like nothing Poe had ever felt before. When they embraced, Poe pressed his face into the place on Finn where his shoulder and neck met, drawing in a deep breath. A part of him couldn’t believe he was standing here again, with Finn in his arms. A part of him thought that he was dreaming, but Finn’s arms holding him tightly felt very real. He leaned back to look at Finn, at brave Finn, fantastic Finn, selfless Finn, his fellow general Finn. He struggled for words, a rush of emotions and things he wanted to say and do clogging up his mind.

Finn must have seen him struggling, because he cradled Poe’s face in his hands and looked at him softly. He stroked his thumbs over Poe’s cheekbones in an affectionate gesture, looking deeply into Poe’s eyes. Poe grabbed ahold of the back of Finn’s jacket, fisting the garment tightly, holding on as if his life depended on it. 

He sort of felt like it did.

“Poe.”

“Finn.”

Finn was the one to lean in and press his lips against Poe’s, the one to initiate their first kiss after the defeat of the Emperor and the Final Order. It was slow and deliberate and the sound of people cheering around them disappeared, as if reality around them collapsed and it was only them in the whole universe. Poe gasped into the kiss and slid his arm down, winding it around Finn’s middle and pulling him as close as he could. He never wanted to let go.

Goosebumps spread over his skin as he realised that now, that they had made it, he wouldn’t have to.

They had to break the kiss off for air after a while, and Finn smiled in a way that made Poe weak at the knees in the same way it had did all the way back then, when a scared, deserting stormtrooper had busted a captured pilot out of a torture chamber on a First Order ship.

Poe smiled back before leaning back in to press another kiss to Finn’s lips, a short and sweet one, before he leaned back slightly to speak. He lifted his free hand up and brushed it over Finn’s cheek.

“Finn, if there is one thing I didn’t expect to do when I left Kijimi to join the rebellion, it was to fall in love with a deserted stormtrooper.”

Finn gave an elated, surprised laugh and let his hands slide down to rest on the sides of Poe’s neck.

“And I didn’t expect to fall in love with an ex-spice smuggler.” Finn’s eyes twinkled mischievously, and Poe leaned in for yet another kiss, pulling in Finn as close as he could one more time.

And Poe felt, for the first time in a very, very long time, that everything would turn out okay.


End file.
